


Beyond Words

by blacktithe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktithe/pseuds/blacktithe
Summary: Jack is struggling to find the words to tell the reader just how he feels about them.





	Beyond Words

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr as part of a challenge. I was given a word and had to build a story around it.
> 
> Ineffable: Too great to be expressed in words

Laughter echoed off of the walls of the bunker. It bounced from wall to wall, ringing out until everyone was able to hear it, but Jack didn’t care. Y/N’s laugh was beautiful. The sound caused a warmth to settle inside his bones in a way that he couldn’t quite describe. It wasn’t like when he used his powers. That was more of a surge. It started in his gut and shot forward in a brief flash. This was more like the fire Dean had built in the cabin in Montana when they were snowed in on a hunt. It prickled against his skin, slowly seeping its way into him before settling in his chest.

It was something that Jack noticed for the first time about a week after they met Y/N.  The other world had been brutal. Her smile and kind manner had been one of the few things that had given him hope. Bringing her back with them hadn’t even been a question. If they wanted Jack to go back with them, they were going to have to bring her too.

Y/N stretched her arms over her head and slowly rose to her feet.

“I’m gunna turn in,” she said. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“See you,” he parroted.

The warmth Jack had felt a moment ago slowly began to fade as he watched her walk out of the room. It was odd. The temperature in the room hadn’t changed. Nobody had turned off a lamp, but the space seemed different somehow.

“Jack?” He turned his head to see Sam frowning at him from the armchair on the other side of the room. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said, unsure why he was being asked the question.

“Are you sure? You look like you were thinking about something.”

Jack paused for a moment. He wasn’t sure how to explain the thoughts that were running through his head to Sam. He wasn’t sure there were words to describe it.

“What does it mean when someone makes you feel happy?”

Sam’s eyebrows rose, apparently that had not been a response he was expecting. He shuffled forward in his seat, his elbows coming to rest on his knees.

“Well,” Sam explained, “that usually means you like being around that person.” Jack nodded, his forehead wrinkling in concentration. “Jack, you like Y/N, don’t you?”

“Don’t you?” Jack replied.

He couldn’t understand why Sam would ask him the question. Y/N was wonderful. Everyone always smiled when she was around. They wouldn’t be smiling if they didn’t like her.

Sam chuckled. “Not like that. She’s my friend. What I’m asking is if you like her as something more than that.”

Jack studied him thoughtfully for a moment before looking away. He tried to explain what was going through his mind, but he couldn’t find the words.

“I more than like her,” Jack said. “What do you call that?”

“Ugh,” Sam floundered for a bit before pulling himself together. “It sounds like you love her.”

Jack knew what love meant. He’d seen it talked about often enough in TV shows and movies to understand the meaning. Still, that word didn’t seem to go far enough.

“I’m not sure that’s right,” he said. “How do I know if it is?”

Sam’s shoulders rose and fell with his breath.  Jack watched on intently, waiting for the older man’s response.

“You just do,” Sam said with a shrug.

“That doesn’t seem right. How can you know if you’ve never felt it before?”

An understanding grin formed on Sam’s face. Rising to his feet, he gave Jack’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“Trust me. You will.”

* * *

Jack sat with his head leaning against his fist, studying Y/N’s profile as she read one of the more obscure lore books from the Bunker’s extensive library.  She’d been knee deep in research for the last few days. They’d gotten a call from one of the other hunters that now called the Bunker home asking for intel on what could be causing trouble down in Florida.

He’d offered to help her nearly half an hour ago, but he found himself spending more time reading her expression than he did reading the book in front of him.

She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye before looking back down at the page. “Jack,” she said, fighting hard against the smirk that was forming on her lips, “is there something on my face?”

“N-no,” he said. Jack placed his hands in his lap and sat up a bit straighter. “I was looking for a word actually.”

“A word?” He nodded. “Did you try a dictionary,” she suggested with a smile. “You’ll probably have better luck finding a word there than on my face.”

Jack frowned. “I already looked there, but all I found was ineffable.”

Jack noticed the way she was frowning and panicked. The last thing he wanted was to make her uneasy. She meant far too much to him for that.

“Did I do say something wrong?” he asked. “Whatever it is, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

Y/N reached across the space between them and took hold of one of his hands. “You’re fine,” she told him. “You didn’t do anything. I promise.”

The way she was smiling at him made Jack’s heart flutter. He looked down at where her hand rested on his. It felt amazing, like being warmed by the sun and eating an entire bucket of nuget all at the same time.

“So, what does ineffable mean?” she asked.

He smiled sweetly at her.

“It means it can’t be expressed in words.”

Y/N’s eyebrows rose. “What can’t be expressed in words?”

A wave of nervousness rolled through Jack’s body, forcing him to look away before continuing.

“The way I feel about you,” he said, his eyes focused on the table. “Sam said it was love, but that didn’t seem to fit. So I tried to find another word and…”

Jack was cut off by the feeling of Y/N’s lips pressing against his own. He’d been so focused on trying to get everything out that he hadn’t noticed the look of shock on her face or the way it morphed into an expression of pure joy before reaching a hand out to turn his face towards her. He pressed his lips tentatively against hers before carefully moving back to look at her.

Her y/e/c eyes shone back at him in a way that perfectly mirrored everything he wanted to say but didn’t know how.

“I ineffable you too,” she said.

Jack’s face broke out into a wide grin before reaching up to pull her in for another kiss, both parties too wrapped up in each other to notice the tall lanky hunter standing in the doorway smiling at them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments


End file.
